It is described an electrostatic atomizing apparatus equipped with a conveying part for conveying water from a water reservoir part, a counter electrode arranged so as to be opposed in a conveying direction of the conveying part, and a water application electrode for applying a voltage to water in a route leading from the water reservoir part to a distal end of the counter electrode side of the conveying part, in an upper portion of the water reservoir part, wherein the conveying part is constituted by a porous ceramic formed of solid acid as a material (for example, see Patent literature 1).
It is described an electrostatic atomizing apparatus equipped with a water conveying part for conveying water by capillary action, a water supplying part for supplying water to the water conveying part, and an applying electrode for applying a voltage to the water conveyed by the water conveying part, wherein the water supplying part is a heat exchange part consisting of an endothermic plate having an endothermic surface and generating dew condensation water by cooling air on the endothermic surface, a Peltier element, and a heat sink, and the heat exchange part is located below the water conveying part (for example, see Patent literature 2).
In recent years, it has been proposed a refrigerator equipped with an atomizing apparatus including a cooling panel that condenses moisture in air in the refrigerator and that is provided in a cooling air duct, a conveying part that conveys the water condensed by the cooling panel to a water reservoir part, a capillary water drawing member that conveys the water in the water reservoir part to a voltage application part between an application electrode and a counter electrode, wherein the atomizing apparatus can generate mist or ozone capable of deodorizing inside a storage compartment by applying a voltage (for example, see Patent literature 3).
Further, it is proposed a refrigerator equipped with a water storage tank installed below a cover of the refrigerator wherein the cover is provided to make the humidity inside of a vegetable case high, and a mist generator (ultrasonic transducer) in a lower part (bottom surface) of the water storage tank (for example, see Patent literature 4).
Furthermore, it is described a refrigerator equipped with an multi-color illuminating means in a display unit provided on a front door of the refrigerator, which switches light emission colors or a light emission condition by operation of a control unit, and displays “bacterial eradication mode” on the display unit when a bacterial eradication button is pressed by a user (for example, see Patent literature 5).
Further, it is described a refrigerator equipped with an ultrasonic humidifier in a vegetable compartment that utilizes defrosted water for feeding water (for example, see Patent literature 6).
Furthermore, it is described a refrigerator that is equipped with an atomizing apparatus for supplying fine mist to a storage compartment, and a water storage part for storing liquid supplied to the atomizing apparatus, and that includes, in a pathway (canalicular path) connecting the atomizing apparatus and the water storage part, a removing member for removing a content of the liquid (for example, see Patent literature 7).